narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Rude Re-Entry
Somewhere in the Land of Fire, the wind graced the grass with its lush kiss, the flora swaying back in forth to it's gesture. The sun shone down, warming the land beneath with its life giving rays, the sky as blue and clear as a drop of water. And on top of a hill, in the middle of natures grace, stood a large oaken tree, boughs streching out to hug the sky, providing a large amount of shade on its underside. While it appeared to be some kind of fruit giving life, it was not in bloom, and its large branches swayed back and forth gently with the breeze, leaves rustling and birds chirping to create a melody of nature. The sun began to pick up its heat, rising higher and higher into the sky with every passing minute. However, the reach of the tree's shadow only grew, covering the land in a comforting coolness. The trunk was easily twice the width and thickness of any other tree in the area, giving it great cause to stand out. And all across its bark, there seemed to be a faint outline of what looked like a person holding their arms out to the sky. Peaceful was the perfect word to describe this area, however, soon, things would change. Hakaze was clearly in need of a rest. He trotted through the woods, sweat dripping from his body as he stumbled to a stop and rested his hand on the trunk of a tree. It just so happened that this tree was the same tree that had been spoken of before. Hakaze had just finished another training regimen for the butterflies and was exhausted. He slumped against the tree and slid to the ground, resting his back on it. As his body came to a stop the posse of butterflies that had been trailing behind him stopped as well and rested upon his being. "Man for small bugs you guys sure run a tight shift. I can't believe I had to run that much using just my wind release." The young man spoke to the insects fluttering around him. They had recently forced him to run a gauntlet using only the wind to move his limbs. It required absurd chakra control and was tiring as hell. The tree that Hakaze rested at simply swayed in the gentle breeze of the morning, the mid-morning sun lifting up higher and higher into the sky, so it was good the Amikichi had found a good place to rest. However, after a few moments, something strange began to happen. The breeze would appear to pick up, the large branches of the oak moving and thrashing about above the man, causing whatever animals may be there to flee. However, this effect was only for the oak Hakaze found himself at. The tree then began to glow white, a powerful chakra expanding outwards from it, coming out in small bursts. The glow would grow and grow to the point of blinding, and the tree itself would began to slowly shrink, becoming smaller and smaller before the young ninja. The glow would slowly die down, becoming less and less harsh with every passing second. However, in place of the tree, now stood a woman. Her long dark hair fluttered in the breeze, the woman sported a long ponytail that was held by a bright red ribbion. She wore a dark robe with white accents near the collar, sleeves, and skirt of the robe, as well as what looked like very old sets of padding, almost like armor. She then opened her eyes, revealing them to be an impossibly bright blue, almost like someone had merged ice and sapphire into this set of two gemstones. She let out a gasp, falling to her knees, shaking softly. She then brought her head up, her vision slowly coming into focus, and then her eyes shot wide. "Wh-where...where is the village?" The woman asked, a small amount of panic rising in her voice as she cocked her head, looking up at Hakaze and recoiling, her eyes wide. "Who are you?!" she shouted. Hakaze was just minding his own business, resting in the shade of the tree. However out of nowhere the tree began to shrink, its limbs moving together as a glorious white glow enveloped it. Hakaze who was simply laying against the tree jumped up, startled by the sudden transformation. He watched in awe as the once majestic tree shrank down into a young woman. She was dressed in clothes and armor that seemed outdated, at least in Hakaze's eyes. However he was a bit of an odd dresser himself so he couldn't complain much. Though a much more pressing question was at hand, who was this girl and why was she a tree. However his train of thought was interrupted by startled questions. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY WERE YOU A TREE?!" Hakaze shouted in response. His posse of butterflies swarmed around him, creating a soft fluttering sound in the tense air. As the silence continued Hakaze then spoke again, much calmer this time. "Sorry for yelling but you where kinda just a tree." He spoke. "If you're looking for Konoha It's a few days that way." He spoke, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. Yukumo held herself on her hands and knees, going slightly wide eyed at the man before her. No, this wasn't right at all, something was wrong. Where was he? He was supposed to undo the seal, not this man...who was this man? She recoiled at his shouting, her eyes being sensitive after two hundred years of stasis. "This...this isn't right." She said, turning her head and going wide eyed. The field before her...no, no no no! She stood to her feet, wobbling on her feet, her breathing becoming faster and faster. "N-no...the...the village, where is it?!" She shouted, turning her head to look at Hakaze quizzically. Konoha? What this place he spoke of? She had no idea. "But Yukumo...where is Yukumo village? I...my people..." she said, her hands going up to grip her head as if she had been suddenly gripped by a massive headache. Nothing was right here, everything was changed. She looked up to Hakaze, her eyes suddenly wild with fear. "I-...I need to find my people!" She said, and she went to take her first step forwards, but then instantly fell over, her legs and arms shaking. If one looked close enough, one could tell that the muscles in Yukumo's arms and legs had degraded somewhat, not massively, but enough to where something like walking would be an issue. "Yukumo Village? I've never heard of it. You're currently in the land of fire, The Village Hidden in the Leaves is Konohagakure." He spoke as he looked at the girl quizzically. Was she insane? No it couldn't be that. Though she had just transformed from a tree to a human so there was always the possibility that she was in there a bit too long. However his thoughts were again interrupted by the real world. The girl had tried to take a step and had immediately fallen to the floor, her body shaking as she tried to get back up. Hakaze moved to stop her, placing his hand on her shoulder to lay her down. "Hold on there umm..what's your name?" He asked as he motioned for his butterflies to come over. "I'm Hakaze Akimichi and I'm a pretty good medical ninja so just hold on." He spoke as he motioned for his butterflies to land on her. As they landed they began pumping chakra into her to both restore her almost dry reserves and asses what was going on. After a few minutes of analysis Hakaze spoke up again. "Apparently your muscles have degraded a ton and though it is a significant amount it isn't undoable. However before I fix this can you tell me how long you've been in that tree?" He asked her. Yukumo's breathing began to pick up even more, it almost looked like she was having a panic attack. She then gasped inwards, one large breath to soothe her nerves, albeit not by much. She was able to slow down her rapid heaving, slowing it to a somewhat more normal pacing for the human body. '' Konohagakure? I've never heard of that village...it...no, that's not possible, the only villages around are Yukumo and a few other farming areas.'' she thought, looking up to Hakaze with her deep blue eyes, taking a deep breath. "You've...never heard of it?" She asked, looking as the man's butterflies landed on her, she wanted to shake them off, but she couldn't, not in her state anyways. She then gasped, feeling the medical chakra pump through her system. She rested calmly on her back now, perfectly still, but still very confused and somewhat afraid. "I'm Yukumo Senju...leader of Yukumo Village." She said quietly, looking over to the large clearing where she knew that her village used to be. Not a scrap remained. She looked down at her exposed arms, taking note of the degradation of her body, sighing a bit. "How long I...I don't...I don't know. But...I know I've been in there longer than I intended to..." She whispered. '' Five years at the most is what he told me...but...its been much longer than that, hasn't it? '' she thought, biting her lip as she began to sit up, the medical chakra repairing enough of the damage so that she could move, at least somewhat. "It's...it is nice to make your grace, Hakaze Akimichi." She said, giving him what was in her time, a very formal greeting. "Thank you for healing me. But please, I implore you, is there...anyone I can talk to? Someone who might know something about my village?" she asked, her voice showing clear signs of desperation. "Can't say I have sorry." Hakaze replied as he waited for the butterflies to finish. He stood as they finished the butterflies fluttering back to him. "Senju huh there a quite a few of those back in Konoha. Actually Konoha was partially founded by the Senju." He added as he moved to help her sit up. According to her she had been in that tree longer than she intended. "It's nice to meet you too Yukumo but I really don't know any Senju." It was then that his brain put it together. Senju were dwindling in this era and though Konoha existed long ago she still didn't know of it. She came from a tree which seemed pretty old and was also speaking way too politely. "You're from the warring states era!" Hakaze shouted excitedly, happy with his newfound discovery. He then swung his hand out as wind swirled around the girl pulling her to her feet and forming a sort of aura around her. "This will let you walk without actually walking as the wind will simply carry you." Hakaze spoke to the now floating woman. She sighed sadly. So the man had no idea about her village, that wasn't good for her. She then blinked, looking up at him as he spoke about the Senju. "They did? So that means more of my people must be around..." She said softly, smiling a bit while she stood, before looking over at the man with a quizzical look once more. "I see, that is fine my friend." She said, before blinking, thinking for a moment as he spoke, unaware that she had been lifted upon a cloud of wind. "Warring States Era...I...I don't remember." she said with a sigh, holding her head once more. Some of her memories had become so cloudy due to so long not really being a human. She then looked down, seeing that she was floating, she chuckled a bit. "Thank you greatly Hakaze-sama. Can you...can you lead me to this village created by the Senju? Kono...Konohakgure?" She said, messing up her woods a bit as it was a name enterily new to her in both structure and memory. "I would appreciate it very much...maybe someone there knows of what fate befell my beloved Yukumo." She said, taking a step forwards, still a little wobbly, but she got the hang of it after a few steps. Her motor function was slowly returning, as where the rest of her bodily functions. However, deep inside, she felt like something was incomplete, that she was still missing something after her return into the world of the human. "Yeah I can do that just follow me." The young man spoke as he began walking through the woods. As they moved along the silence annoyed hakes tremendously. Normally his butterflies were chatting up a storm but now they were silent. "Well since this is gonna take a while I might as well tell you more about myself." Hakaze spoke, breaking the silence. "I'm 23 and a jonin in Konoha. I spent most of my life training with butterflies rather than my clan which led to some interesting results. I don't actually know if you ever met one or even know what they are but I'm a sage. That basically means I trained under the butterflies and learned senjutsu. That allows me to use natural energy which is one of the reasons I'm such a good medic. Otherwise I'm pretty boring. What about you?" Hakaze spoke as he motioned to the girl next to him. Yukumo nodded her thanks to the man, a soft smile gracing her face. "Thank you, Hakaze-sama." She said quietly, holding her arms around her body in a self hug. She seemed still nervous and afraid, but the smile made it seem less so. She sighed softly, rubbing her hands against herself, taking each step slowly on the small cloud of wind provided by the man. She then blinked, looking up at the man as he rapidly explained himself, her eyes seeming blank like he had no clue what he had said. "I...see." She said in a form of mock understanding. Truth be told, the people in her time didn't have ninja rankings like the did now, you where rated on your power and prowess and battle. "A...Sage?" She asked, biting her lip for a moment. "I've heard about Sages...but I never knew that butterflies could teach it. I did hear about...what was it...toads I think it was, that had mastered the power of nature." She said, taking a deep breath, looking up to the sky. "I...I am Yukumo Senju, leader of Yukumo village. I don't exactly know what a...jonin...is, but it sounds like a good title." She said. "I...lead my village, protected them with my strength, becoming the first woman since our founder to lead the village." she said, looking down at her feet. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself as she furrowed her brows in thought. "I...don't remember exactly what power I had...but I know it was why I became that tree...I used it to save my people." She said, her sentence instantly followed up by a sad sigh. "But...clearly I have failed my duties..." "Yeah toads do it too so do a lot of other animals, I've even heard legends of dragon and phoenix sages." He spoke as the two continued down the forest path. As Yukumo spoke Hakaze listened, saving his questions for the end of her speech. As she neared the end however she began sounding sadder and sadder, something Hakaze hated. His skills with comforting people were absolutely abysmal thanks to his lack of social experiences and interaction. He moved his hand and gave her a small There there." as he lightly tapped her shoulder. It was less of a comforting tap and more of one that would alert someone of something but Hakaze barely knew the difference. Eager to get off the sadness topic Hakaze quickly moved on to answering her questions. "First off I believe that the rank you had was something like Hokage, mainly the leader of the village. As for your powers if it has to do with trees it's most likely wood release which is a staple of the Senju clan. Maybe we should see if you can access your powers." Hakaze spoke as he stopped and turned to her, awaiting her response. Kept her crystal blue orbs upon the butterfly man, chuckling a bit and lifting an eye. "Dragons? I've only known dragon's as a legend." She said with a small sigh. She had kept her head down, seeing pretty much nothing but her feet. She jumped at the pat, looking around with sudden alert. "Huh? Someone else nearby?" She asked, before turning to Hakaze, before calming down, realizing what the pat was for, she pushed her dark hair back behind her ear. "Thank you kindly, Hakaze-sama. And Hokage? Never heard that title but yes...that sounds about right." She says quietly. She then blinked as he brought up her power, thinking for a moment and nodding, her smile returning. "Yes! That was it!" she said happily, before blinking again, slowly stepping off the cloud of wind, now showing that she was able to stand on her own. "I...I don't know if I can." She said, looking down at her hands, flexing her fingers. '' Can I even still make handsigns? I'm very out of pratice.'' she thought, putting her hands together in a snake seal. She held that for about ten seconds, and then sighed. "I...its been longer then I thought. My ability to mold chakra is...minmal right now. I'm sorry, Hakaze-sama." she said lowly. "But my ability is not important right now, the importance lies in getting to your village, maybe there, we can get some answers." She said. "Or...this Hokage...could you take me to them?" she asked, her voice picking up in tone, showing hints of both curiosity and ugerncy. "You can just call me Hakaze alright, those honorifics kinda weird me out." Hakaze spoke as they resumed their walk. To be honest he didn't really get weirded out by honorifics, they just annoyed him. He was the son of a clan head so he was constantly dressed with them and he hated it. It was one of the reasons he eventually left to train with the butterflies, they just called him Hakaze. As the two continued through the winding woods Hakaze stopped them in a clearing. They had been walking for a while now and the sun was low to the ground. "We need to rest now he spoke as he removed a scroll from his pocket and unfurled it. Out from the scroll popped a tent, a sleeping bag, and some firewood. Hakaze pitched the tent and then set the firewood ablaze with a small ember from his mouth. As the fire roared to life Hakaze sat on a log and motioned for Yukumo to take the tent. "Don't even try to argue, you need actual sleep in a bed after all this time in a tree. I've slept in nature millions of times." Was all that left his mouth as he sat peacefully on the log, the butterflies swarming around him. Yukumo blinked, looking at the man with a small amount of shock. He didn't use the honorifics? She slowly nodded to his request. "Okay Hakaze...Hakaze." she said, catching herself from stating what she wanted to. Oh boy, that was gonna be a hard habit to break for this woman. She followed him in silence for a few more minutes, not having much to say as her brain practically echoed with questions. She blinked, seeing the entire campsite just...appear in front of her from the scroll. "Been awhile since I saw something like that..." she whispered, taking a seat at the campfire, her eyes reflecting the firelight like tiny mirrors. "I...okay, thank you, Hakaze." she said, gazing up at the sun, which was slowly starting to crest down past the tree line. She let out a small yawn, crawling into the tent without much to say, before poking her head out gently. "Are you sure you want me to have the tent?" She asked. This was a true showing of how selfless Yukumo could be, after all, she to had been sleeping in nature for a long time, just in a different way. "It really is no bother to me, I assure you." "No trust me your body actually needs it. Those muscles need a good comfortable rest." Hakaze spoke ending the discussion. He didn't want to mess around with Yukumo who was now his patient through some very weird circumstances, transforming trees and all. With that settled a number of butterflies landed on her to begin finishing the healing overnight while Hakaze climbed a tree and sat on one of the branches, looking at the stars. He sat in the night laying against the tree. "Hey Yukumo, tell me more about your village." He spoke, continuing to stare into the sky. Yukumo gave a small nod to the butterfly man, smiling to him, and it turns out when Yukumo wasn't looking down, she looked rather stunning. She laid down on the sleeping back, looking up at the man in the tree, giggling as the feelers from the butterflies tickled her cream colored skin. She was glad she had met this man, for who knows if he hadn't been there, what could've happened to her? Well for starters, she wouldn't be able to move, and she would have no context to the world she found herself in. It was the same world as before technically, but she knew that things had changed. "My village?" She asked, placing her hand on her stomach as the butterflies healed her body. "It was...beautiful to say the least. My parents where the heads of the village, mainly my father. He protected us well, a true leader to the very core. The people of Yukumo were great, we where a small community, so we had to look out for each other. And that became my purpose with my power over nature, when I was 15, it was my first chance to lead my people to victory. I...I loved them, all the villagers were like my children. Most of them where Senju as well..." she said, the talk of the past sending her back somewhat into her somber mood. "I just wish I knew what happened to my garden of kin..." she said with a sigh, rolling onto her side and curling up slightly, her arms against her chest. "Do you know anything about the Senju's? Has my clan thrived like we always dreamed we would?" She asked, her head away from Hakaze, blue eyes looking across the ground. Something inside her was making her assume the worst, that she already knew the true fate of the Senju's, and that they had ended up just like her village. Gone, and lost to time. Hakaze listened intently to Yukumo regale her tale of her village. Wondering the entire time just how long she had been in that tree. "Well I think the Senju are still pretty prominent I mean the clan is kinda spread thin in Konoha but remnants pop up everywhere now and again. Mainly though it's more mixed now. I see lots of people who are part Senju or a different clan descended from the Senju. I think pure is pretty rare though." Hakaze spoke in reply to her question. He honestly didn't even know if the Hokage could help her but those were things to worry about in the morning. "Good night." He called down from the tree as he lay back against it. The butterflies settling down upon him for the night. Yukumo sighed softly, nodding to his statement about the state of the Senju. "I see...well, that's better then them being totally wiped." she said, crawling into the tent, clearly having a lot on her mind. "Very well, good night Hakaze." She said, once again catching herself to not use any honorifics, which still bothered her somewhat. She was raised in what was basically ninja nobility, so using the respectful honor terms had become second nature to her. She laid down on the soft sleeping bag, letting out a soft sigh, curling up while shutting her eyes. Things had changed a lot for this poor Senju leader, and things where only going to get stranger from here when the pair got to the Hidden Village known as Konoha. But she at least hoped that she would be able to find some sort of closure about the people of Yukumo Village. Soon, then next morning would dawn upon the campsite, and Yukumo was already up at the fire, shivering a bit due to the cold morning air, holding her hands above it to try and warm herself up. She looked up to Hakaze, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Hakaze?" she called out softly, her voice breaking the morning silence. Hakaze was in the middle of a wonderful dream. He was dancing through a lush meadow while thousands of butterflies danced around him. He then heard one of the butterflies speaking to him in a weird voice. "Hakaze?" It called out breaking the illusion. It was soon followed by more that kept repeating constantly. Though he had only heard it once his brain had decided this was the cue to wake him up. With that said and done his dream melted away and his eyes shot open. "Huh wah?" He groggily moaned as he began to turn his body, still not aware he was in a tree. Then in one swift movement Hakaze fell from the tree, halfway down though he woke up. He Immediately flipped and landed on all fours letting out a low grunt as he stood from the ground and wiped the dirt off his hands. He then sat down on a log by the fire and opened another scroll. This one contained multiple types of food. He took two sandwiches from it before re-sealing the scroll and handed Yukumo one of them. "Morning, how was your sleep?" Was all he said before talking a bite out of the food in his hand. Yukumo blinked and gasped as Hakaze began to fall out of the tree, quickly trying to go and catch him, but alas, her body was not in the best shape still, so she wasn't going to make it in time. However, it appeared Hakaze was ready for just about everything, as he flipped like a cat and landed on his feet. She stopped, hand outstretched, sighing with relief. "I guess I shouldn't be so worried when my friend is a Sage." She said, chuckling a bit and leaning back on the log she was sitting on, the fire finally giving its warmth into her cold bones. She took the sand which thankfully, quickly munching it down, that poor sandwich didn't even know what hit em. She then stopped moving for a moment, wiping her face free of the crumbs and chuckling nervously. "I...uh...I'm sorry, that is no way for a lady to eat." She said. "I guess that tree did a number on my stomach." She said, sighing and leaning back a bit, hands stretched out behind her to support her so she wouldn't fall over. "Anywho...how did you sleep Hakaze?" she asked quietly. "I slept rather well...didn't have any dreams though..." she said. "I figured my mind would be buzzing, but I guess not." she said. "I've seen ladies eat an entire steak in one bite and let out a burp louder than I could ever produce. Trust me that's like childs play to Akimichis." Hakaze replied with a dismissive wave. "Weird, I guess being a tree kinda saps your ability to dream huh." Hakaze spoke with a small laugh. "My sleep was pretty great honestly. I had a dreams about me and butterflies in a meadow. The tree was also surprisingly comfortable." He laughed as he finished off his sandwich and proceeded to pack up their camp. "Well I guess we should be going huh." He spoke as he finished packing their camp into a scroll. He then placed his hands in a seal in front of him as all his butterflies gathered on him. The air around them began to shake as nature seemed to lean towards him. With a simple word golden wings erupted from his back and a golden glow enveloped his hair. Without a word the man placed his hand on Yukumo's shoulder and in a flash the stood within a house on a summoning seal. Hakaze coughed as the transformation undid itself and he collapsed in a chair. "If you're wondering what just happened I just used a ton of sage chakra to summon myself here." Yukumo simply stared up at the man as he spoke about the ladies of his clan, her eyes wide and blank for a moment. She then cleared her throat. "I uh....well then." She said, really holding herself back from trying to say anything that may or may not offended his clan. Sounds like Konoha is a colorful place. she thought. She chuckled a bit at the tree comment, nodding to him. "Yeah, I think it does...my mind hasn't exactly been the most active." she said, giggling as he spoke about his butterfly dream. "You really like them, don't you?" She asked, her blue eyes gazing around at the little creatures that fluttered around the man, he really seemed like he was one with nature. "Yeah, I suppose." she said, helping him place the campsite back into the scroll, smiling at the thought. Scrolls still amazed her sometimes, being able to keep so much stuff in a roll of paper. Amazingly handy. She then watched, her eyes going wide once more while the butterflies began to gather around her. She could seem some kind of golden energy begin to flow into his body, her eyes wide. What was this stuff? She had no idea, and she leaned back as he suddenly became a golden boy. "How the-." she started to say, but was cut off by the sudden transportation. She landed in the room, wobbling around on her feet, feeling very unbalanced. First time reverse summoning? She gave it a confusion out of ten, as she wasn't really sure how that happened. "I...see." she said softly. Hakaze was certainly a special kind of man. "I...I could see it, that sage energy gathering in your body...is that normal?" She asked. Yukumo had no real understanding about how being a sage worked, and that one needed to become one with nature to sense and see nature energy. So, she had no clue that her being tree, quite literally becoming one with nature, had given her this power. "Are we in Konoha?" she asked. "Yeah natural energy is usually drawn to me since I'm almost always absorbing it. Normally you can't move while doing it but because of these little guys I can." Hazake spoke as he motioned to the butterflies resting on him. "They gather it and I absorb it from them." He spoke as he stood from his chair, cracking his neck as he walked to a window and flung open the curtains. "Welcome to the Akimichi compound in Konoha." He spoke as he pointed out the window. In the shining morning light a vast village lie before them. The houses stood tall and the smell of food cooking wafted into the room. From the window one could also see the Hokage's tower and behind it the heads of the previous kage. "That red tower over there is where you'll find the hokage. The only thing is I have no idea how much he'll actually know." Hakaze spoke with a sigh. He honestly didn't think records of this Yukumo village still even existed but he might as well try. "I see...that's rather helpful I feel." she said, commenting about the butterflies and then poking her head out of the window, her deep blue eyes scanning the people who walked by. The Amikichi's all seemed rather large, but cheerful people. And that was fine with her, she needed some friendly territory after all of this...whatever had been happening. She smiled, turning to look at Hakaze. "Thank you so very much, Hakaze-sama." she said, bowing fully to the man, before standing erect. She eyed the Hokage tower, nodding to him and smiling. "I will come back just as soon as I am done speaking with him or her." She said. "I just...I need answers...and I figure the leader will have them." She said, heading for the door, putting her hand on it and stopping. How did you open one of these again? Twist to the right, there we go! The door opened up slowly, and she poked her head out into the morning sun, covering her eyes a bit. "See you soon." She said, stepping out of the door and into the clan compound. Her re-entry into the world had been what she would call rude and rather jarring, as she still had no real clue as to what was going on, but with Hakaze-san to help her out...things could've been a lot worse. She sighed and smiled, turning and making a B line for the Hokage tower. Her story has just begun...